


the aftermath

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Belly Rubs, Bonus drabble, Cas takes care of them, Dean and Jimmy eat too much, M/M, Thanksgiving, post Thanksgiving dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Jimmy and Dean eat way too much at Thanksgiving (like usual) and Cas takes care of them (like usual)...(Just a little doodle and a drabble)





	the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something to do yesterday to keep awake after eating Thanksgiving dinner but it had to be something that didn't take _too_ much brain power so this happened :)

“God, I am never eating like that again.”

Cas snorted. “Yes, I believe I remember hearing something like that at the fourth of July but here we are.”

Dean groaned again and, despite his bemused annoyance, Cas continued to rub gently at the exposed skin of his boyfriend’s belly. In doing so, his other hand stilled which pulled a matching grumble from his twin. With a put upon sigh, he concentrated on petting both men’s stomachs at once. 

It was sort of like patting your head and rubbing your stomach at the same time in regards to coordination.

“You’re such a good boyfriend,” Jimmy sighed pitifully, snuggling his head into Cas’ thigh and groaning. “Ugh, I feel like I’m at least eight months pregnant.”

“You both did succeed in accumulating quite the food babies, I’ll give you that,” Cas chuckled. ”I don’t know how we’re going to afford to feed all these mouths.”

He couldn’t resist patting Jimmy and Dean’s stomachs a teeny bit roughly, causing them to whine pitifully. “Shhh,” he soothed, going back to smoothing comforting circles onto their skin, “why don’t you two take a nap and I’ll wake you up in a bit? We’ll need to get ready for Black Friday shopping if we’re going to get that new TV.”

Jimmy shuffled himself deeper into the couch. “M’kay…that’s a good idea.”

“Yeah,” Dean murmured, sounding as if he were already halfway asleep, “that sounds like a good plan.”

Five minutes later, Cas found himself with a lap-full of sleeping boyfriends. Rolling his eyes, he kept on rubbing Dean and Jimmy’s food swollen bellies. He settled back and started watching the movie he’d turned on the TV before the three of them had curled up on the couch; by his calculations, Dean and Jimmy would be ready to get up by the time it was through. This wasn’t his first Thanksgiving rodeo with his slightly gluttonous boyfriends after all; he’d known he’d be stuck nursing them back from their joyful overeating.

And he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
